


As though you'd seen a ghost

by DaintyCrow



Series: Magic Trouble [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Man hätte meinen können, dass es Derek nach dem ersten Mal leichter fiel, aber als es zum zweiten Mal passierte, war er sogar noch unvorbereiteter als das Mal davor.





	

Man hätte meinen können, dass es Derek nach dem ersten Mal leichter fiel, aber als es zum zweiten Mal passierte, war er sogar noch unvorbereiteter als das Mal davor. Vielleicht, weil Stiles sich diesmal nur an einem kleinen Zauber hatte versuchen wollen, und dabei eigentlich nicht _so etwas_ hätte passieren dürfen. Auch wenn er die Situation diesmal zum Glück sehr schnell zuordnen konnte. Etwas, das ihm beim letzten Mal sehr viel mehr Zeit gekostet hatte. Denn damals hatte er zwar sehr schnell gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber wirklich erfahren was los war hatte er erst, als es schon fast wieder vorbei gewesen war.  
Aber beim ersten Mal war Stiles wenigstens noch Stiles gewesen. Gut, er hatte keine Angst vor Derek gehabt, und sein Name war ein anderer, aber er hatte noch immer die gleichen dummen Witze gemacht und war auf die gleiche Art und Weise über dreht gewesen. Und es war einfach _Stiles_.  
Doch jetzt? Das hier? Damit, dass Stiles eine Angst hatte, hätte er noch leben können, das hatte er schon gehabt und auch der echte Stiles fürchtete sich inzwischen nur noch äußerst selten vor Derek, und selbst das nur, wenn Derek wirklich Zähne zeigte … er war viel zu viel mit Stiles unterwegs, wenn er nun schon selbst so dumme Sachen dachte …  
Dennoch, ein furchtloser Stiles was definitiv nicht das Problem für Derek. Aber das hier … das war einfach etwas vollkommen anderes. Das war nicht Stiles. Das war … einfach unmöglich. Und sobald dieser Zauber hier vorbei war, würde er wirklich ein ernstes Wort mit Stiles reden. Oder ihm den Kopf abreißen, je nachdem, was ihm dann eher in den Sinn kam. Momentan war ihm eher nach Letzterem. Und Stiles hätte es auch wirklich verdient, wenn man ihn fragte.

„Junge, du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“ Der Stiles vor ihm zog höhnisch einen Mundwinkel nach oben – er wurde Stiles wirklich nicht ähnlicher –, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl Derek gegenüber fallen ließ. „Entspann dich, niemand wird dich verhaften.“ Der falsche Stiles lachte kurz auf. „Noch nicht.“ Hier würde Derek nie wieder rauskommen …  
„Hören Sie-“, begann er so höflich wie möglich – nur weil der falsche Stiles ihn duzte, musste er selbst das noch lange nicht auch tun –, brach aber sofort wieder ab, als der falsche Stiles ihn anfuhr, dass er den Mund halten solle. Das war wirklich immer weniger Stiles … und er wusste noch nicht einmal, was er hier eigentlich tat oder warum er hier war. Hier, in einem Verhörraum. Beim FBI. Mit einem FBI-Stiles vor sich. Warum passierten eigentlich immer ihm solche Dinge?! Warum nicht Stiles? Wo war Stiles überhaupt? Derek hatte ihn nach vorhin kein einziges Mal wiedergesehen.  
„Name und Vorname?“, verlangte der FBI-Stiles zu erfahren und Derek seufzte. Er hatte all das hier schon einmal gehabt. Damals, als er in Beacon Hils des Mordes verdächtigt worden war. Auch wegen Stiles. Eigentlich passierten ihm solche Dinge nur wegen Stiles. „Also?“, der Agent sah ihn auffordernd an.  
Derek blinzelte einige Male und seufzte dann erneut. „Mein Name ist Derek Hale.“ Der FBI-Stiles kritzelte eilig einige Notizen auf ein Blatt, das er vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen hatte.  
„Adresse?“ Der Mann schien absolut gelangweilt, aber neben dem unglaublich starken Geruch von Kaffee, der von ihm ausging und den Derek bestimmt selbst ohne seine Werwolfnase hätte wahrnehmen können, spürte er dank seiner Geschärften Sinne auch die Anspannung, mit der der FBI-Stiles zu kämpfen schien.  
„Ich komme nicht von hier“, versuchte Derek eine richtige Antwort zu umgehen, aber der Agent schien sich nicht im geringsten darauf einlassen zu wollen.  
„Das hatte ich nicht gefragt“, erwiderte er kühl.  
Derek unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen, bevor er tief durchatmete und sich schließlich dazu entschloss, einfach so ehrlich und schnell wie möglich zu antworten und darauf zu hoffen, dass es dann schneller vorbei war. „Beacon Hills, Kalifornien.“  
FBI-Stiles sah kurz von seinem Blatt auf, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch dann schüttelte er lediglich den Kopf und hielt den Mund. „Das werde ich überprüfen lassen“, gab er von sich. Und damit erhob sich der FBI-Agent und ließ Derek kurzerhand alleine im Verhörraum zurück. Der Werwolf hoffte wirklich, dass sich Stiles’ Zauber diesmal noch schneller als beim letzten Mal auflöste, denn nachdem er vorhin wie aus dem Nicht an diesem Tatort gelandet war, wünschte er sich eigentlich nur noch zurück nach Hause. Und er wusste, dass das am ehesten passieren würde, indem Stiles’ Trick nachließ und sich diese verdammte Parallelwelt um ihn herum langsam in Luft auflöste. Zumindest war es so das letzte Mal gewesen.  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde, und Stiles erneut den Raum betrat. Super, offensichtlich gönnte man ihm nicht einmal ein paar Minuten Auszeit.  
Und tatsächlich, FBI-Stiles kam wieder herein und setzte sich erneut auf den Stuhl Derek gegenüber und musterte ihn sofort wieder mit seinem strengen Blick. „Was hattest du am Tatort zu suchen?“, verlangte er zu erfahren. Das wüsste Derek tatsächlich auch gerne. Denn es war definitiv nicht sein Plan gewesen, an einem Tatort zu landen. Oder überhaupt irgendwo anders als in Beacon Hills zu landen. Als der FBI-Stiles Derek noch immer nicht aus den Augen ließ, schloss dieser die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
„Es war reiner Zufall“, entschloss er sich schließlich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. Oder zumindest einem Teil der Wahrheit, denn der Stiles hier würde ihm wohl kaum abkaufen, dass er dicht aus dieser Welt stammte …  
„Zufällig also, ja?“ FBI-Stiles klang mehr als nur ein wenig skeptisch. „In welcher Verbindung stehst du zum Opfer?“  
Am liebsten hätte Derek den Stiles vor sich jetzt erwürgt, aber er war sich recht sicher, dass das in seiner Position nicht besonders hilfreich wäre. „In gar keiner“, meinte er betont ruhig. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer gestorben ist.“  
„Wer ermordet wurde“, wurde er sofort korrigiert. „Und wenn du nicht weißt, wer es war, was macht dich dann so sicher, dass du in keiner Verbindung zu ihr stehst?“  
Gut, jetzt wusste er zumindest schon einmal, dass es sich um ein weibliches Opfer handelte … und das war dann auch schon alles. Er wusste nicht einmal, in welcher Stadt er dank Stiles gelandet war. Oder wo Stiles war.  
„Hören Sie-“, versuchte er nun erneut von sich aus zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Und diesmal ließ er sich auch nicht von FBI-Stiles aufhalten. „-ich habe keine Ahnung, wer Sie sind, ich kenne nicht einmal ihren Namen, ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was passiert ist, und ich weiß nicht wo genau ich bin.“ Wenn er ihm sagte, dass er nicht einmal die Stadt kannte, würde ihm das sicher nicht sehr viel weiterhelfen, also sagte er es lieber nicht so direkt. „Außerdem wurden mir meine Rechte nicht verlesen, und auch wenn ich in dieser Situation hier noch nie war-“ Kleine Notlügen waren hoffentlich erlaubt, und so sehr gelogen war es ja auch gar nicht, denn mit dem FBI hatte er wirklich noch nie zu tun gehabt. „-bin ich mir doch recht sicher, dass das hätte passieren müssen.“  
Für einen Moment schien Dereks Gegenüber aus dem Konzept gebracht, und sein Wolf zeigte ihm, wie FBI-Stiles’ Anspannung der Überraschung und kurzzeitig auch der Verwirrung wich, doch schnell schien sich der Agent wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Mit seinen Wolfsohren konnte Derek hören, wie hinter dem Spiegel ihm gegenüber hinter dem Agent jemand lachte. Ein doppelter Spiegel also, so wie man es aus Filmen und Serien kannte. Doch bevor er genaueres mitbekommen konnte, holte ihn bereits FBI-Stiles’ Stimme wieder in diesen Raum zurück.  
„Mein Name ist Agent Thomas Edison.Was deine Rechte angeht-“ Er sah zu dem Spiegel hinter sich. „-war das eigentlich die Aufgabe eines anderen Agents.“  
Das Lachen hinter dem Spiegel verstummte, und Derek konnte deutlich ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit von dort aus wahrnehmen. Offensichtlich machte man Agent Edison nicht wütend. Derek konnte durchaus verstehen warum. Wenn er kein Werwolf wäre und nicht schon mit viel schlimmeren Dingen als dem FBI-Stiles zu tun gehabt hätte, dann wäre vermutlich auch er sehr viel mehr eingeschüchtert gewesen. Und er hätte auch ganz sicher nicht den Mund aufgemacht.  
„Gut, das ist doch ein Fortschritt. Und mir ist das mit den Rechten ziemlich egal, weil ich unschuldig bin. Ich war noch nie hier in der Stadt-“ Wo auch immer das war. „-und ich wäre sehr überrascht, wenn ich jemanden getötet hätte.“  
Agent Edison musterte ihn eine Weile schweigend, dann nickte er. „Das kann jeder sagen.“  
Derek verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist mir eigentlich egal. Meinetwegen lassen Sie mich einfach hier sitzen, und tun sie gar nichts.“ Dann würde er irgendwann von selbst zurückkommen. Und egal was bis dahin passierte, dann wäre er wieder in Beacon Hills.  
„Das werde ich nicht tun.“ Der FBI-Agent schüttelte den Kopf. „Du-“ Er brach ab, als es an der Tür klopfte und stöhnte kurz auf, bevor er sich erhob und zur Tür ging. Derek glaubte ihm nicht wirklich. Er konnte sie stetige Unsicherheit spüren, die von dem Mann ausging, seit er den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Der falsche Stiles verschwand aus dem Raum, und Derek konnte dank seiner Wolfsgehörs leises Gemurmel hören. Dennoch war er nicht in der Lage, genaueres zu verstehen. Er seufzte und lehnte sich dann leicht auf seinem Stuhl zurück, bevor er darauf wartete, dass Agent Edison zurückkam. Oder darauf dass er wieder in Beacon Hills landete. Je nachdem, was schneller kam.

Diesmal dauerte es einige Minuten, aber schließlich betrat der falsche Stiles wieder den Raum. Er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Woher kamst du noch mal?“  
Das klang nicht, als würde es ihm auch nur ansatzweise in irgendeiner Art und Weise helfen … „Beacon Hills, Kalifornien.“  
Edison vor ihm zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Diese Stadt existiert nicht.“ Was?!  
„Das ist unmöglich, denn ich komme von dort.“  
„Offensichtlich nicht, denn es gibt die Stadt nicht“, beharrte der Agent auf seine Meinung.  
„Es muss sie geben“, gab Derek zurück.  
„Hast du irgendwas genommen?“  
„Was? Nein!“ Er biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete tief durch, bevor er ein gepresstes „Sobald ich wieder da bin, werde ich dich zerfleischen, Stiles.“ hervorbrachte. Eine nicht besonders gute Idee, wie ihm gleich darauf klar wurde, als der Kopf des FBI-Agents hochfuhr und dieser ihm einen absolut mörderischen Blick zuwarf.  
„Wie war das?“, fragte er streng und Derek seufzte. Warum er? Warum konnte denn nicht ein einziges Mal Stiles die Probleme haben? Stiles war doch auch der, der die Probleme hervorbrachte, dann sollte er sich auch darum kümmern. Aber bis jetzt hatten es immer die anderen ausbaden müssen. Warum eigentlich hatten sie ihm nicht sofort verboten, sich an Zauberei zu probieren, sobald er es auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte? Sie hätten es tun sollen. Ihnen wäre so viel erspart geblieben worden …

–

Mehrere Stunden später, war Derek noch immer kein bisschen weitergekommen. Er saß noch immer in diesem verdammten Raum fest, von dem er noch immer nicht einmal wusste in welcher Stadt er sich befand, und man hielt ihn noch immer für den Mörder irgendeiner Frau, von der Derek noch immer nichts wusste, außer das sie tot war. Und außerdem hielt man ihn noch immer für betrunken, oder sonst irgendwie unzurechnungsfähig, weil es die Stadt aus der er kam nicht gab. Wofür Derek nichts konnte. Das war aber auch wirklich verdammt kompliziert mit diesem Paralleluniversum. Der einzige Fortschritt war, dass man ihn seit etwa zwei Stunden – vorausgesetzt seine innere Uhr täuschte ihn nicht – nicht mehr angesprochen hatte. Der Agent war wegen irgendetwas aus dem Raum gerufen worden, und jetzt saß Derek hier, ganz alleine, und war sich nicht sicher, ob man ihn nicht vielleicht vergessen hatte. Nicht einmal hinter dem Spiegel konnte er jemanden spüren. Allerdings war er sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er das als gut oder schlecht empfand. Einerseits wurde er in Ruhe gelassen, andererseits hätte er es außerhalb des Gebäudes sicherlich besser.  
Er seufzte zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal, seit man ihn allein gelassen hatte, und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung. Dank dem Wolf konnte er das Rege treiben spüren, dass außerhalb des Raumes herrschte, aber offensichtlich war der Verhörraum schalldicht erbaut worden, denn egal wie sehr er sich konzentrierte, mehr als ein unverständliches Murmeln außerhalb seines momentanen Aufenthaltsortes konnte er nie hören.

Als sich die Tür nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete, sah Derek sofort auf und setzte sich gerader hin. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen war es nicht wieder der FBI-Stiles, sondern jemand ganz anderes, von dem er glaubte, ihn noch nie gesehen zu haben. „Sie dürfen gehen“, meinte er.  
Derek musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, nicht in seiner Werwolfgeschwindigkeit zur Tür zu rennen, denn er konnte gar nicht schnell genug diesem Raum entkommen. Aber vermutlich hätte es seiner Entlassung nicht gut getan, wenn er jetzt irgendetwas Übernatürliches getan hätte. Sobald er an dem Fremden vorbeigetreten war, fand er sich genau vor Agent Edison und einem zweiten Kerl wieder.  
„Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?“, wollte er wissen. Er wollte zwar auch hier raus, aber es interessierte ihn dann doch, warum man ihn plötzlich so einfach gehen ließ. Immerhin hatte er nach deren Auffassung gelogen, was seine Herkunft anging, also konnten sie davon ausgehen, dass er auch bei allem anderen nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
„Wir haben den echten Mörder gefunden“, gab der Mann, der ihn hatte gehen lassen von sich. „Also haben wir nichts gegen Sie in der Hand, und Sie dürfen gehen.“  
Das klang tatsächlich sogar ziemlich einleuchtend.  
„Aber pass auf, dass du nicht mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt gerätst, dann sitzt du schneller wieder, als du bis FBI sagen kannst“, meinte der falsche Stiles.  
Derek verzog nur mürrisch das Gesicht. Er hatte nicht vor, gegen das Gesetz zu handeln. Und selbst wenn er es doch tat, dann würde er Agent Edison sicher nie wieder über den Weg laufen. Oder zumindest hatte er es nicht vor, aber bei Stiles wusste man ja nie …  
„Ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht“, meinte nun der Mann neben Edison, der bis jetzt ganz ruhig dagestanden, und Derek lediglich stumm gemustert hatte. „Thomas ist zwar neu hier, aber bis jetzt gab es noch nie jemanden, der während eines Verhörs von sich aus den Mund aufgemacht hat, wenn er dabei war.“ Oh ja, das konnte Derek sich gut vorstellen …  
„Ich habe schon schlimmeres erlebt“, murmelte er.  
Der Agent zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach ja?“ Derek nickte. „Was zum Beispiel?“  
Das erste was ihm einfiel war Peter, aber dem FBI zu erzählen, dass sein Onkel ein massenmordender Psychopath war, am ihm nicht unbedingt schlau vor, also beließ er es dabei, mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Dies und das.“ Nun schien auch der FBI-Stiles interessiert, aber Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wichtig.“ Er sah sich einmal um, und entdeckte dann die Tür, durch die man ihn vorhin hereingeführt hatte. Er nickte den drei Agents, die um ihn herum standen noch einmal zu. „Hoffentlich auf Nimmerwiedersehen“, murmelte er, und der falsche Stiles stieß doch tatsächlich einen kurzen Lacher aus, bevor auch er ihm zunickte, und sich umdrehte, um sich wieder irgendeiner anderen Arbeit zuzuwenden. Derek wurde fast noch weniger schlau aus diesem Stiles, als aus dem richtigen Stiles. Vielleicht war das eine Eigenschaft, die Stiles in jedem Universum hatte? Das würde zumindest zu ihm passen …

Als er aus dem FBI-Gebäude heraustrat, seufzte er laut. Jetzt musste er nur noch Stiles finden. Den richtigen Stiles. Warum machte er sich eigentlich noch die Mühe? So wie er Stiles kannte, amüsierte der sich gerade irgendwo ganz fantastisch. Er sollte einfach darauf hoffen, dass Stiles verloren ging. Dann würde so etwas wie eine Reise in ein anderes Universum nämlich nie wieder passieren. Oder zumindest hoffte er das … aber mit seinem Glück würde er Stiles niemals loswerden, und selbst wenn würde er dann vermutlich irgendwo verloren gehen, und nicht Stiles. Auf jeden Fall konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Stiles jemals so verschwinden würde, dass er danach derjenige war der Glück hatte. Das würde einfach nicht zu seinem Leben passen.  
Er seufzte erneut, und sah sich dann einmal um. Er musste Stiles finden. Allein schon, weil Stiles ihm, trotz all seiner Fehler und der Probleme die er mit sich brachte, auch in Beacon Hills oft half, und Derek sich nicht sicher war, inwiefern sie den nächsten Angriff auf Beacon Hills ohne Stiles überstehen würden. Denn auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, und er sich eigentlich auch gegen den Gedanken sträubte, so war er sich doch recht sicher, dass Stiles durchaus manchmal hilfreich war, und er Derek sogar schon das ein oder andere Mal das Leben gerettet hatte. Und egal wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass es dem verdammten Teenager bestens ging, er konnte genauso gut auch in Lebensgefahr schweben. Vermutlich auch noch selbst verschuldet. Und Derek durfte ihn dann retten … Ja, das würde gut zu Stiles passen.  
Leise Flüche vor sich hinmurmelnd machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg in irgendeine Richtung. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Stiles in dieser fremden Stadt irgendwo zu finden, war sowieso überall gleich hoch.


End file.
